Magical Intervention
by akerri.dogi
Summary: From now on, every single time the word "Gryffindor" is uttered in your presence, you'll feel an urge to go kiss the one you love. It's impossible to resist this spell, Professor Snape, but try if you must… Slash, HPSS.


**Summary: **From now on, every single time the word "Gryffindor" is uttered in your presence, you'll feel an urge to go kiss the one you love. It's impossible to resist this spell, Professor Snape, but try if you must… Slash, HPSS.

**Warnings: **Slash, some OWPW, one-shot

* * *

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Professor Severus Snape roared at his fleeing class of sixth years. Outside the classroom, one Ginny Weasley shook her head. This couldn't go on.

Professor Snape had been terrorizing all of his classes more than usual (though he was targeting mostly the Gryffindors) for a reason only she knew.

The Gryffindor nodded decisively to herself. It was time for action.

She made excuses to her friends and headed back to the potions room. There, she saw Professor Snape massaging his temples, clearly stressed about something other than his job. She poked her wand around the edge of the doorframe, whispering the incantation. Satisfied with a job well done, she disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

* * *

"Severus, have you been taking too many points away from Gryffindor, again?" Albus Dumbledore asked after calling his Potions professor down for a cup of tea.

"Albus, you can't expect me to be lenient when it comes to _those_ buffoons. Besides, they wouldn't get as many points deducted if they just followed the directions." Snape sneered.

"Do you ever think you might be scaring them?" Dumbledore asked. "Although they may be Gryffindors known for their courage, that does not mean you can test the boundaries and purposely scare them into messing up! That's just not what a professor is supposed to do."

Snape had heard the argument plenty of times before, so he half-tuned out the headmaster, stirring his tea in polite boredom.

"Out of all the houses, Gryffindor is the one that always loses the most points during your class. For years, students have been complaining that you are biased towards your own house, which I completely agree with."

Snape frowned as he felt a weird twinge in his body as Dumbledore uttered the word "Gryffindor". He shrugged it off as a side-effect of listening to Albus lecturing him as if he were some snot-nosed teenager.

"Albus, we've had this conversation countless times before. Of course I favor my own house in a school whose professors are biased against it! The points I deduct from Gryffindor only even out the score at the end of the day." Severus explained. Again, he felt a strange ache as he said the word "Gryffindor".

"You can't keep on holding onto old grudges." The headmaster began, "I know you were rivals with many Gryffindors during your time here at Hogwarts," Severus felt a slightly stronger sensation in his chest, "but that does not give you the right to take it out on the current generation. You say all Gryffindors are clueless about potions, but what about Ms. Granger? She's a model student and a Gryffindor as well." The pangs were growing stronger now.

"Could you stop saying 'Gryffindor'?" Severus growled out.

"Don't avoid the subject, Severus. Gryffindor is a house just like Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. If you don't want others to treat Gryffindors with bias, then you should set a model for them and stop favoring your own house."

Severus gripped the arms of his chair tightly. The feeling had advanced from being a mere annoyance to being a physical pull. That last time, he had almost been pulled out of his chair! Obviously this was some type of twisted prank by an upset Gryffindor… There would definitely some horrible conclusion to this twisted charm if Albus kept on repeating that blasted word.

"Fine, I'll leave you be today." Dumbledore said resignedly. "I can see you're distracted by something. But Severus, please think about what I'm saying."

"Yes headmaster." Severus said before he strode out of the doorway. Once he was outside of the gargoyle, he rubbed his chest, mystified. The pull that had been there earlier was gone, luckily. Severus guessed the spell had worn off. Glad to be rid of those annoying sensations, he turned and headed to teach his next class.

* * *

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said with a snarl. He felt a strong tug in his chest that almost made him stumble forwards. He inwardly growled. So the prank spell hadn't worn off yet… How convenient for these Gryffindors.

"No, Mr. Peachsworth, chop, don't dice. Five points from Gryffindor!" There was a stronger jerk this time that made Snape barely miss crashing into the desk next to him.

He would need to stop saying the word "Gryffindor". But no… doing so would almost seem like giving into whichever student played this prank.

"Ms. Ikels, that had better be bitter-root and not liverwort like I think it is. Stupid girl… Five points from Gryffindor!" This time, the spell really did pull him into a desk. The Hufflepuffs sitting at the table squeaked in fear as Professor Snape seemed to lunge at them.

Severus gave in: he would no longer say that cursed word. The Gryffindors could keep their points for today. He would just make it up to them whenever the spell wore off.

Though the spell was ingenious, he could admit. If Professor Snape couldn't say the word "Gryffindor", then he wouldn't be able to take off points. Whoever came up with it, Severus could easily see himself praising them. Before he ripped out their hair and made their skin decay off their bones, of course.

"Did you take the cauldron off the flame first? I thought not. Ten points from—" He cut himself off before he said _that word_. Growling, he instead muttered, "Just do it right the next time."

The whole class stopped to gape at their professor.

"What?" the man asked. Not waiting for an answer, he barked out, "Get back to work!"

Everyone hurried to finish up their potions before they got detention or something equally horrible like that.

"That's it, you're dismissed!" Professor Snape said once everyone was finished bottling their potions. "Now get out!"

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened in Divination? This Gryffindor spoke out against Professor Trelawney. Yeah, I know! Gryffindors can be so rash!"

"Those idiotic Gryffindors, do you see what that Creevey is doing right there? Picking his nose in public… at least purebloods have more class! Hey, stop that. Take your finger out of your nostril at once!"

"I found a portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the hall. We spoke for a while. Gryffindor is a surprisingly elegant conversationalist. I'll bring you to meet him tomorrow!"

"There's a match this Friday between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Of course, Gryffindor is sure to win. After all, they have Harry Potter!"

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor… it's such a funny word when you think about it. It's like 'griffin' and 'door' put together to make Gryffindor!"

Severus Snape gritted his teeth from up at the head table. Usually, he was able to tune out the mindless blabber of the students, but today he could hear every word.

The pull was almost too strong to handle now. He was now gripping the table tightly, pressing his knees against the table top to prevent his body from involuntarily moving.

Ginny Weasley smirked from down at the Gryffindor table. Just a bit more and Snape would have no choice but to do it. She decided to help him along. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" she said under her breath.

Snape stood up abruptly. He startled a few of his colleagues, but didn't garner much attention until he took a step away from the head table. To others, it appeared as if he were being unwillingly towed down the steps into the student section of the Great Hall.

Students stopped talking to stare at the Potions professor, who was doing a strange sort of walk towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny continued her almost silent mantra, not even pausing when Snape was hauled past her.

The professor stopped in front of one Harry Potter. The seventh year looked confused, wondering what was wrong.

Severus gasped, clutching his chest. Angrily, he grabbed two handfuls of Harry's robes and pulled him to stand.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" Ginny chanted faster as she anticipated the climax of her spell.

The affected man growled, lowly and loudly. He pulled Harry closer to his body, staring into his student's eyes. Another piercing tug within his chest forced the professor into action.

He roughly pushed his lips against Harry's own, causing gasps to burst out throughout the Great Hall. Harry's eyes widened, until his brain caught up to him and he returned the kiss. The two pressed their lips together desperately. Severus' hands moved down to grip the Gryffindor tightly around the waist, while Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Their bodies pushed together unconsciously as the two were lost in the kiss.

A loud catcall broke them out from their trance. The students had recovered from their shock, apparently, and were now clapping and cheering on the new couple. Severus and Harry broke apart, each wearing a deep blush.

"Let's go to your rooms to talk." Harry said quietly, grabbing his professor's hand and pulling him out from the Great Hall. As they passed by other students, the suggestive comments got louder and cruder. Snape sneered at those impudent students, making a mental list in his mind to get revenge later during class.

Ginny grinned from her seat. Problem solved. Now, hopefully Snape will cure all of that sexual tension that was making him so cranky during class. Yes, she was definitely a genius.

* * *

"Hey, Oliver, let's head out to Quidditch practice. We booked the entire Quidditch field for this entire day. You can torture us all you want today; we really need to be in good shape for the Quidditch match next week."

Oliver Wood twitched in his seat, feeling a strange twinge in his chest at each mention of the word "Quidditch". That Ginny Weasley…

"Well?" Percy asked from the seat next to him. The redhead took a sip of his pumpkin juice, watching the owls fly in for the morning post. "Aren't you going to go to Quidditch practice?"

At the sound of that accursed word, Oliver snapped. He pulled the Weasley into his lap, placing his lips over those of the surprised boy. His kissed him hard and long before finally letting go.

"Quidditch," Oliver said, checking to see if the spell was gone. When he felt no twinge, he smiled to himself in satisfaction.

"W-What was that?" Percy asked incredulously after Oliver had returned him to the seat beside him.

"Your sister wants us to go out." The Quidditch captain replied casually. He winked at Ginny, who gave back a cheery thumbs-up.

As Percy stuttered down at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ginny smiled to herself. Now, who was next? Ron seemed to be having a little trouble with his love life. Maybe all he needed was a little… magical intervention.


End file.
